Halloween) Safe &Sound- A Sam Mayfield Fan Fic
by rockerchic27
Summary: Based on a rp account i have on twitter :) New story based on an rp :) Sam is an 18 year old boy who feels like he's never safe wherever he goes but the question is will he ever be safe again ? Read to find out . And also he'll meet a girl that he will like and he'll ask her out as well . Not to read for little kids . Warning : there might be some violence or blood in this story
1. Chapter 1-That Night -This Isn't Real

tumblr_pav1sriLqO1r97tflo8_r1_250

 **that night at 8:00 on October 31st .**

Sam was standing in the house he had heard footsteps coming from somewhere in the house then there he was standing there with a knife in his hand right in front of Sam the man who was holding one was getting closer to him so Sam started panicking as he moved out of the way as he had backed away from him "No , no, no,no ... this is not real it's just a nightmare ,it's just a nightmare ." He kept on saying to himself that so he then ran out of the house and into the forest to get to Annie's house he had finally got there and knocked on her door she had then came out he hoped he would be much safer if he was at her house with her . " Annie omg omg I seen him I'm not crazy I really did ." He had said ."Sam ,calm down ..seen who? who did you see? tell me what you seen tonight ." She had replied . " I... I seen you know that Michael Myers guy I backed away from him and I was panicking , I was telling myself it was just a nightmare but I wasn't sleeping need to help me please let me stay here where it's safe please I have no where else to go ." ,Sam said . " Of course I'll help you and quick come inside ." Annie replied as she quickly took him inside and he then sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.


	2. Ch 2-Sam, Do You Want Anything To Drink?

Annie then asked " Sam, do you want anything to drink ? Whatever it is I'll get it for you if you want anything to drink at the moment ." She asked. " Sure , yes please and thank you can I get a water please and thank you? " He had asked . " Sure will do ." She replied then she brought him the water . "Sam I know how you feel when you seen him tonight I seen him a few weeks ago too he literally almost killed me ." She added. " He... He ... what? well it's a good thing he didn't I would miss you so much if he did do that." He had said . " I know I would miss you too and Laurie of course ." She said as she hugged him he smiled as he hugged her back ." So how's your mother ,Lynda doing is she doing good ?"She asked as she smiled . " She's doing good actually went out to get new clothes with her a week ago and went out for ice cream with her so it was fun having some fun with her ." He had said to Annie. "Well, well...that sounds fun actually glad you did had a good time together ." Annie replied as she smiled back . He then started to drink his water.


	3. Chapter 3-A Phone Call From Mom

_**8:30Pm that very night.**_

Sam's cell phone started to ring , he had put his hand into his jacket pocket as he pulled out his phone then answered it a voice that belonged to his mother had said on the other line "Sam, honey where are you ?" He had then answered "Hey mom I'm at my friend Annie's house where are you?" He asked. " I'm just at your cousin's house for a bit and make sure you tell Annie I said hi please and thank you." She said ." Alright mom will do and I just over to Annie's because earlier I was home and you know who was in the house so I went to Annie's place so I could be safer." He said . "Alright well at least your safe now and still alive try to have a goodnight and I'll see you again sometime ." She replied. "Alright sounds good and ok by the way I love you mom." He spoke again. She had said goodbye and said i love you too then she hung up the phone and so did he then he put it back in his pocket then Annie asked "So who was that on the phone?" He then smiled as he had said " It was my mom she wanted to know where I was you know just checking up on me like mom's do and by the way she says hi by the way ." She smiled " Alright and whenever you see her tell her I said hi too." He nodded ." Will do." He had said as he smiled then took another drink of his water then put the glass of water back on the table.


	4. Chapter 4-Annie Can I Sleepover Tonight?

Sam then asked "Annie can I sleepover tonight? only tonight though then tommorow I'll go back to my house ." She smiled "Of course you can so are you hungry right now do you want me to make something for you?" Annie asked. " Nah I'm fine but thanks for asking though ." Sam had said . " Alright want me to show you the room where you can sleep in for tonight? " She asked . He nodded his head, " Sure yes please and thank you." She smiled as she got up then walked upstairs with him she then opened the door to the bedroom ." Here you are and enjoy also if you need anything let me know ." He nods "Thank you ,Annie. " Sam said with a smile. " Welcome ."She had said then she left the room he then had gotten into his pjs then he got into bed as he was now in bed he had turned off the lamp that was near then and closed his eyes as he had fell asleep .

(Meanwhile Downstairs )

Annie was watching tv for a bit then afterwards she was getting sleepy so she then turned off the tv and she had fallen asleep on the couch that night .


	5. Cha 5-Sam's Nightmare-Sam Are You Are Ok

As Sam was sleeping he had a nightmare that Michael was trying to kill him as he was having the nightmare he had said to himself , " No no no no ..." and as he had the nightmare he literally woke up and started screaming out loud as he was breathing heavily as he had bumped his forehead off of the headboard and he had said to himself "Okay that hurt."He then heard Annie rushing upstairs she quickly opened the door. " Sam , are you alright what happened?"Annie had asked. " I... I had a nightmare about you know who and ... and he was trying to kill me I just woke up just now and started screaming and breathing heavily ." He had said . "I see hope your okay though it was just a bad dream . Just try and go back to sleep ." She had said ." Alright ."He nodded ." And what happened why do you have a mark on your forehead?" She asked . " I hit my forehead off the headboard when I woke up but I'll be okay though ." He answered . " K so anyways goodnight I'll see you in the morning ." Annie said to him . " K see you too." He replied back then fell asleep again she then went back downstairs then went back to sleep .He had slept through the whole entire night after he had went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6-Good Morning ,Sam

**Morning time... The Next Day.**

Few hours later it was now 8:00am ,Sam had woke up, got dressed brushed his hair and then went downstairs to have breakfast with Annie ." Good Morning ,Sam."Annie had replied as she had seen him ." Good morning to you too Annie." He smiled up at her while he had sat down on the chair . " So did you sleep better after that nightmare you had last night ?" She asked." Yeah much better actually ." He had replied. She smiled as she said to him "That's good to hear ." He then asked her " So Annie what's for breakfast and did you sleep good last night too?" She nodded as she spoke once again "Yep I did and we're having waffles today do you want strawberries on yours?and what do you want to drink?" She asked. "Yes,yes please I love strawberries also can I have some tea please and thank you?"He replied with a smile as he had said that in his british accent he was originally from London England but now he lived in Haddonfield, Illinois,. "Alright will do." She said as she poured some tea into a blue mug then placed it on the table along with a plate of waffles with strawberries on them."Thank you so much ." He spoke once again .She smiled as she looked at him when she had said "You're welcome , Sam." He then took a sip of his tea after blowing on it to cool it down then he ate his waffles.


	7. Chap 7-So How Are Your Waffles And Tea?

Annie took a drink of her juice then asked " So how are your waffles and tea are they good?" He smiled and nodded as he had replied to her question ," Yes , yes indeed it is it's really good I'm enjoying it actually and thank you so much Annie you're an amazing friend ." He smiled as he was the most happiest boy right now he was so happy to have a best friend like her ." I'm glad to hear that you like them ." She said as he smiled. Meanwhile he had finished his breakfast then that's when he had seen something he had seen a spider and he had hid under the table as he was shaking ." Hey Sam, you okay? what's wrong?" Annie asked him curiously . " I... I... I seen a spi...spi ... spider ..." He had said as he was stuttering because he was scared he really did not like spiders ." I see don't worry I'll get rid of it ." She had said as she picked it up with a gloved hand then put it outside instead. "Okay it's gone now you can come out from under the table now." She reassured him . He then stopped shaking then got up and sat back down on a chair then he began drinking some more of his tea. As he was Annie had smiled at him so Sam smiled back at her as well .


	8. Chapter 8-See You Later At School, Annie

**8:30am that morning.**

It was now 8:30am after he had his breakfast he quickly brushed his teeth then got his bag with his things in it that he brought over then he had said to Annie with a smile ," See you later at school, Annie ." She then smiled back at him as she said " You too goodbye I'll see you later on." She hugged him before she left . He then went outside then went to his place for a sec to drop off the things he had brought to Annie's then he grabbed his back pack then he went to school when he got there he had went to his locker to get something out of it then he went to first class which was art he loved art class because he always enjoyed drawing things mostly anything you could think of he knew how to draw whatever it was and there near the window he had seen Annie so he waved at her then she waved at him as well as they both smiled at eachother.


	9. Chapt 9-Break Time--Sam Gets Made Fun Of

Then at 9:00am it was breaktime so Sam and Annie made their way out of the art class he had went to his locker then he heard some people talking about him as he looked up and blinked " Hahahaha this Sam guy is crazy there's no such thing of Michael Myers." Said one bully. " SHUT UP THERE IS AND LEAVE ME ALONE I KNOW WHAT I SEEN THAT NIGHT SO SHUT UP!" he began yelling at the bully , Annie had heard everything then she went over and asked "Sam are you okay are they picking on you?" He nodded afterwards . " Yes they called me crazy I'm not crazy." He had said while looking down he was so mad at the bully and he felt seriously embarrassed ." Sam you're not crazy don't listen to them they are just being jerks ." She said as both her and Sam walked away from the bully ." Thank you Annie for sticking up for me." He said ." You're welcome ." She replied with a smile .


	10. Chapter 10-Sam's First Crush-Meeting Her

As Sam was sleeping he had a nightmare that Michael was trying to kill him as he was having the nightmare he had said to himself , " No no no no ..." and as he had the nightmare he literally woke up and started screaming out loud as he was breathing heavily as he had bumped his forehead off of the headboard and he had said to himself "Okay that hurt."He then heard Annie rushing upstairs she quickly opened the door. " Sam , are you alright what happened?"Annie had asked. " I... I had a nightmare about you know who and ... and he was trying to kill me I just woke up just now and started screaming and breathing heavily ." He had said . "I see hope your okay though it was just a bad dream . Just try and go back to sleep ." She had said ." Alright ."He nodded ." And what happened why do you have a mark on your forehead?" She asked . " I hit my forehead off the headboard when I woke up but I'll be okay though ." He answered . " K so anyways goodnight I'll see you in the morning ." Annie said to him . " K see you too." He replied back then fell asleep again she then went back downstairs then went back to sleep .He had slept through the whole entire night after he had went back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11-So Sam How Old Are You Now?

I then sat with him in the cafe as it was breaktime I smiled at him as I had asked " So Sam, how old are you now?"I asked curiously. He smiled at me as he said " I'm 18 now hey that's pretty cool we're the same age ." I smiled how about you?" I smiled back at him ." I'm also 18 hey that's pretty cool we're the same age." I said, I then smiled at him again as he then asked "So what's your parents's names? " He smiled back ." My mom's name is Lynda then my father I have no idea cause I've never actually really met him yet nobody has ever told me about him what about you , Erin?" He asks. " My mom's name is Angela then my dad's name is Rick ." I had replied to his question . He then asked "Do you know them both or have you not met one of them ?" I looked over at him as I was about to talk "Yes I know them both but eventually I hope you will find your father wherever he may be ." I had said ." Thank you that was very nice and kind of you to say that." He replied with a smile.

(The end of the day)

Sam and Erin got to know eachother a little more and they went out on a date that night then went back home afterwards and yes of course they kissed while on their date together that very night.


	12. Cha12-The First Murder

Annie was making popcorn as she had heard someone walking around in her house she immediately Sam's cell phone. " Hello Sam I think there's someone in my house come quick I'm scared and I need..." but just as she was about to the the word you she was murdered ." Hello ..Hello Annie are you there?" asked Sam , curiously he had no idea what to happened to her so he hung up the phone , ran to her house and as he got there he seen her laying on the floor as she was lifeless he had seen her there and he started to cry he couldn't believe that his best friend was killed ." No... no ... no... oh no this can't be good ." He said in between his crying . He then got someone to take her to the graveyard he was now dressed in a black suit and a white shirt underneath as I was with him so was Laurie , he felt so sorry for her also he had a feeling that Michael had killed her which he did . He would probably never get over her death he wished that she was never killed , he was going to save her but it was too late. He was gonna miss her so much.


	13. Chapter 13-I'm Sorry For Your Loss

I touched his shoulder lightly as he was crying as I had said "Sam look at me ." He looked up but said nothing . I had then said " I'm sorry for your loss, Sam I feel sorry for you that your best friend died but don't forget she'll always be in here ." I said as I pointed to his heart . " Yes true and thank you for your kind words I love you so much." He had said " I love you too and you're welcome ." He had then put some roses down on the coffin then walked over to me and cried on my shoulder. Even his mother heard what happened and she was there as well. " Hello Erin." Said Lynda which was Sam's mother ." Hello Miss. Mayfield ." I had said . I then sat next to Sam and hugged him just to make him feel a bit better. " I... I'll never see her ever again ." He said as he cried things were just hard for him now since his best friend had died. " I know and it's upsetting you when that happened but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here." He looked up at me once again."Thank you so much." He smiled a bit and hugged me." You're welcome." I said as I smiled back.


	14. Cha14-Sam Meets His Dad-Dad Is That You?

A guy was standing hear a tree and Sam didn't know who it was but he had seen pictures of his dad so who knows it could have been his dad so he walked over to the long haired man who was tall , had black hair that was long and his eyes were green . The man smiled as he asked "Are you Sam Alexander Mayfield?" Sam nodded ." Yes that's me wait a minute dad is that you?" He asked curiously as he had never met his dad before ." Yep I'm your dad and the names Christopher Stephen Mayfield ." Sam hugged his dad that he had finally met ." I'm so glad you're here I've never met you before but now I have ." Sam had replied with glee ." Yes indeed now you have so I heard what happened to your best friend I'm sorry to hear that I bet you miss her very much ." His father had said "Yes, yes I do miss her so much wish she didn't get killed ." Sam had told him ." I know I know how you feel my cousin died one year and it was so hard on me ." His father had told Sam that as he hugged him." Sorry to hear that dad." He had said to his dad as they were still hugging eachother.


	15. Chapter 15-So Who's That Girl?

Then later on his father had asked his son a question he had asked , " So who's that girl?" Sam answered his father's question with a little smile , "That's my new girlfriend her names Erin ." His father smiled " Awwwwww , really? that's cool where did you meet her ?and how old is she? "He asked. " She's 18 same age as me , fell inlove with her when I first met her at school in the hallways and instantly fell inlove with her after we got to know eachother a little more ."Sam replied ." That's pretty cool Sam." his father said as he smiled back at his son ."Yep it is ." Sam had smiled once again then he kissed me on my cheek . " Hahahaha alright I'll leave you two alone for a bit ." Sam's father replied as he giggled then he had went for a walk with his wife as we were alone together. " I love you so much Erin." Sam had said . " Love you too Sam." I said with a smile as I kissed his cheek this later we had started dancing with eachother to some romantic music that night it was so much fun dancing with him as we were listening to music together in the background . " I really love you so much Sam." I had said as I smiled as I looked up at him and into his brown eyes. " I love you too sweetie." He had said to me as he looked into mine as well . " Hey Sam you're a pretty good dancer by the way how did you learn how to dance so good? " I asked . " Oh well my cousin taught me when I was only 8 years old actually and thank you." He had answered." Ah that's pretty cool actually and you're welcome by the way." I said as I smiled back.


	16. Chapter 16-Another Death

Some girl who's name was Lindsay Mckinney had just gotten killed by Michael it was only 9:15am when it happened and the girl who got killed was only 14 years old when she had died she was indeed too young to die as her brother came walking in he had seen her lying on the floor he had started crying as he seen her he was just so upset he was wondering who would be responsible for doing this to his little sister so he quickly picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number since he knew him and he knew his family as well. Sam heard his phone ringing so he picked it up and answered it ." Hello who's this?" Sam's voice asked. " It's Luke and this isn't good I just came home and I found my sister on the floor and she's dead who did this to her do you know? " He asked Sam on the other line . " Omg that's not good and I think it could have been the same one who killed my best friend the other night . " answered , Sam. "Who is it ?" asked Luke. " You know that Michael guy..." He had said . " Myers right?" He asked. " Yep that's who I'm talking about anyways got to go and sorry for your loss by the way ." He had said politely on the phone. " Alright and thanks." Sam then said " You're welcome." Then with that he then had hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17- I Hope You Will Be Safe

I then looked at Sam and said "I hope you will be safe and I hope he won't come after you I don't want to lose you ." He looked back at me " You won't don't worry I'm always the survivor no matter what if he tried to kill me once I got away without him killing me I could do it again and run as fast as I can ." He had said . " You promise you won't? cause I really love you and don't wanna lose you I really love you so much." I said . " Yes I promise you I won't plus I now have a necklace on that protects me from him so he won't come and try to do anything to me just as long as I'm wearing it he won't come near me." He had said . "Alright and that's good to hear that he won't if your wearing that necklace around your neck." I had replied as I smiled ."Yep and here's one for you too." He smiled and passed me one so I had put it around my neck. " Thanks." I had said as I smiled then hugged him. To me Sam was just a sweet guy, he was kind, brave even though he was scared of somethings but still deep down inside he was still brave no matter what, he was also a cute guy of boy who I really liked and of course his laugh was just so cute it would make me smile everytime I heard him laughing .


	18. Cha18-Sam &Erin Goes To The School Dance

"So you wanna go to the school dance tonight with me ?" He asks as it was night time already but it wasn't time yet to go to the dance. "Sure I would love to and is it a Halloween Dance?If so what you going to go as?" I asked. " Hmmmmm possibly a vampire or James Bond what do you think I should be out of those options?" He asks . " I'll go with the vampire option cause I think you'd look cute as one. " I said . "Alright good choice ." Sam smiled back. He went to go change in some darker clothing for his costume and he had put in some vampire fangs then came back out to where I was. "Holy moly you look amazing Sam and really hot." I said as I smiled. "Thanks sweetie ." He had said as he held my hand as he then took me to the dance ." You're welcome ." I said as we got there and we started dancing in the gymnasium where there was other students dancing as well."This is so much fun ." He had said ." I know right it is this is the best night ever ." I had replied as I then kissed him romantically as we danced in the dark with lights around the room.


	19. Chapter 19-Oh My Gosh, I Love This Song

As we were still dancing in the gymnasium one of his favorite danceable songs had came on which the DJ was playing in the room. "Oh my gosh , I love this song ." Sam said as he smiled at me as we danced . " Me too actually ." I had said as I smiled . He smiled back .." This is the best night ever because I'm with you tonight as we are dancing together. " I had said gleefully as I was indeed the happiest girl ever , Sam smiled " Yes indeed you are and I'm glad you are having fun tonight while dancing with me ." Sam replied as he had smiled . Then over by the table I had recognized someone so we stopped dancing for a sec as we then walked over to the other person who had looked familiar . "Oh hey ,Laurie didn't know you came to the dance too . So what's up?" Sam asked . She smiled at him as she then said " Hey ,Sam , Hey Erin and yes I came to the dance too and nothing much actually how about you two ?"He smiled back. "Pretty good actually just been dancing with Erin here and she's doing good too." He had said . " That's good to hear that you two are doing good. So what you dressed up as Sam?" She had then asked . " A Vampire so is she but she's the vampire princess and I'm her vampire about you?" He asked her ." I'm just dressed as a witch but a good one ." Sam nodded as he had said " Ah okay cool that sounds pretty cool. " He smiled at Laurie then she smiled back at him.


	20. C20-,Do You Still Have Your Necklace On?

I then sat down at the table next to Sam and Laurie as I then asked " Sam do you still have your necklace on so it will keep you safe?" He nodded as he spoke "Yes indeed I do it's underneath my shirt that way if I'm wearing it you know who won't come near me and I'll be safe from him." He had said as he was whispering also Laurie hoped her brother wouldn't try to hurt him or kill him . " Good to hear good thing your still wearing it ." I had said . He nodded once again. "Yes indeed ." He said . I then hugged him as I sat close to him he was the only boy who knew alot about me and the only boy who I truly loved who knew maybe one day we would get married possibly and maybe not if he didn't want to that would be okay with me as well I wouldn't get mad if he didn't want to but what mattered was I loved him very much more than anything .


	21. Chap21-You’re The Only Girl I Love

Sam smiled at me as he looked right at me he took a deep breath before he had started talking this would actually probably be the first time I've actually heard him say this so I smiled I knew he had to tell me something ."What is it ,Sam ?" I said as I held his hand while smiling . "Erin you're the only girl I've ever loved and my first girlfriend I've never really had one before so I was a bit shy when I first met you but I had finally got through it and asked you out for the first time ." He had said . "Awww I think you're really sweet and I like that about you Sam ." I said as I looked into his eyes then they started to sparkle like a million stars in the midnight sky ."Well I think you're sweet too as well Erin ." He had said . Then he kissed my lips after he had done that my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink because I was blushing of course . "You two are so cute together ."Laurie had spoken once again . "Thank you Laurie ." We both spoke at the same time ."You're welcome Erin and Sam ." She said while smiling once again .


	22. Chapter 22-Going Back To Sam’s House

"So anyways think we should go back to my place." Sam has said as Laurie then went back to her house which we would see her tommorow at school .I smiled as I replied "Okay sounds good let's get going ."We then got out of the gymnasium then went out the front doors of the school ,walked to his house safely we had finally arrived there at 9:00pm we then went inside and took a seat beside each other . "So how was the Halloween Dance at your school tonight ,honey ?" His mother asked . "It was pretty good actually we had a lot of fun together ." Sam replied . She smiled . "Good to hear that you both had fun ." She said . "Yep ." He had replied with a smile then got up to go change out of his costume into some normal clothing and took out his fake fangs and put them away then came out wearing a blue shirt with a pair of black jeans ."That shirt looks nice on you Sam ." I had said with a smile upon my face ." Thank you dear ." He smiled softly then kissed my cheek ."You're welcome ." I had replied as I was still smiling .


	23. C23-Lynda I Really Love Your Son

I smiled at his mother . " I really love your son, Mrs. Mayfield , Sam is really sweet. " I said as I smiled . " I know you do love him very much and yes indeed he is and I'm glad to have him as a son ." She had said to me as she smiled. I smiled back . " So did you see anyone else at the dance while you two were together tonight in the gymnasium? " His mother had asked. " Yes indeed we did we seen Laurie ." answered , Sam. "That's pretty cool how's she doing? " asked Lynda. " She's doing good actually." Sam had said with a smile. " Good to hear." Lynda had said with a smile .Then me and Sam started smiling at eachother . " Hey Sam?" I asked . "Yeah?" He then had asked . " I love you very much." I replied as I smiled . "Love you too Erin ." He had said back to me.


	24. Chapter 24-I Love You Sam

I smiled at Sam " I love you Sam . " I said with a smile as I looked over at him . He smiled back as he had said "I love you too Erin ." He then kissed my lips romantically as he did . I couldn't help but blush . Then he asked "So what do you wanna do now ? "I smiled up at him ." How about a movie night here at your place ? How's that sound?" I asked as I smiled . "Ah perfect idea sounds brilliant ,love ." He awnsered back as he then put a movie inside the DVD player then pressed play he sat down next to me and ate popcorn with me as his mother was now in her room sleeping because she was a little sleepy that night . Then at 10:00pm the movie finished Sam and Erin went upstairs to go to bed ."Erin if you need me I'll be in the other bed right beside you alright? "He said ."Alright ." I nodded as I kissed him goodnight and turned off the light then I fell asleep and so did he .


	25. Chap 25-Erin's Nightmare-Are You Okay

I had just fallen asleep then I started having a nightmare which I then woke up breathing heavily as I started freaking out ,Sam then woke up as he looked over at me but he didn't know what just happened " Are you okay what happened?." He asks worryingly. " I... I... I ... I had a nightmare ." I had said . " Can you tell me what happened ? " He asked . I nodded "He had finally found you,you had lost your necklace and he killed you,your mother and your father it was horrible omg ..." I had said as I hugged him as tears started falling down my cheeks . He took a deep breath and started speaking again . " Don't worry it was just a bad dream , I'm right here just try and go back to sleep honey." he said . I nodded then closed my eyes again as I drifted off to sleep once again after that then he had fallen asleep as well that night.


	26. Chapter 26-Good Morning Sam

I woke up in the morning the next day as Sam was still sleeping I had went over and shook his shoulder lightly. " Yeah? " He asked tiredly as he muttered. "It's morning time and good morning Sam ." I replied .He woke up then stretched as he got out of bed we both then went downstairs to have breakfast ," Morning Sam and Erin." his mother had said to us ."Morning mum." Sam said as he smiled ." Morning Miss Mayfield." I said as I smiled as we then started eating our breakfast then Lynda took a bite of one of her waffles at the same time as we did. All three of us smiled at eachother while eating our breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27-Sam ,Sweetie Are You Okay ?

Later on after I had finished my breakfast I noticed Sam was poking at his left over waffle on his plate with the fork he had in his hand so I looked over at him and asked "Sam, sweetie what's wrong?"He looked up at me " I... I...I just miss Annie so much I'll never get to see her again ." He had said as tears were falling down his cheeks . " I know sweetie I know how you feel I miss her too." I said as I hugged him , he hugged me back . " I wish she had never got killed everything would be so much better if she survived and had not been killed " he replied sadly . " Me too, Sam me too." I had said . He hugged me once again " Just remember this , Sam I'll always be here if you need me to talk to if you're ever feeling upset same with your mom she is too." I had replied ." Okay thank you. " Sam had said . " You're welcome ." I said as I smiled.


	28. Chapter 28-,How Do You Feel ?

Few minutes later .

I then tapped his shoulder gently he looked at me and asked "Yeah ?what is it ? " I looked at him as well ."Sam ,how do you feel now ? Any better ? " He then nodded "Much better and thank you for the hug it cheered me up ." He said as he smiled ."You're welcome Sam and anytime you need a hug I'm always here if you need one sweetie ." I replied with a smile . "Thanks and by the way I love you Erin ." He had said as he smiled ." Awww I love you too Sam and you're very welcome ." I replied as I smiled back and kissed his cheek he was indeed the cutest boy I've ever met .


	29. Chapter 29 -Going To School With Laurie

Sam and I brushed our teeth and hair then hugged his mom then we had gotten dressed then walked to school after having breakfast we had walked to school with Laurie . "Morning Laurie ." said Sam ."Morning Sam,morning Erin ." said Laurie with a smile . "How was your night last night ?and hey ." asked Sam . She smiled "Was pretty good actually how about yours ?" Laurie asked curiously. "It was good but Erin had a nightmare last night but after I told her it was just a dream she had went back to sleep after ." He told her . "That's good that she did go back to sleep after but what happened though ?" asks ,Laurie. "She said she had a nightmare that you know who found me ,my necklace was missing and he killed me and my mum and dad ." Sam had spoke ." At least it wasn't real that's a good thing ." Laurie replied . "Yes I agree at least it wasn't for real." stated Sam .


	30. Chapter 30-Have You Heard About Murders?

Sam then sat down next to me and Laurie as he asked quietly before class had started ."Laurie did you hear about any other murders lately or no ?" Laurie adjusted her shirt collar as she replied "Nope not recently the last one was a day ago which you knew but recently nobody else has been murdered." He looked around then back at her as he asked ." Do you think the police caught the killer ?" "Maybe I think they did cause I haven't seen him anywhere so they had to of done that he hasn't been lurking around anywhere either ." replied ,Laurie ."Alright if they did that's good I don't know why he keeps killing innocent people ." He had said as he put his necklace underneath his shirt ." Me neither ." awnsered Laurie .Then they started doing their school work .


	31. Chapter 31-End Of The Day

It was a half of a day today at school so now it was 10:00am ,Laurie ,Sam and I handed in our work then went to our lockers ,got our stuff out and went to Sam's place to hang out with him . We walked into in his house then we had something to eat with him after that I had smiled at him and started kissing him on his cheek then his mother came in "So how are you teenagers doing ? " asked Lynda . "We're doing quite good mum ." Sam replied as he smiled at her ." That's good to hear how was school today ?" She asks . "School was good and I think today someone has finally caught the killer so he won't be murdering any more people or students anymore around this town." Sam said ."Well that's good to hear that he song and it's good that you three had a good day ." She replied as she smiled ,He smiled back at his mother .


	32. Chapter 32-Sam Kisses Erin

Sam had put his hand on my cheek then he had kissed me romantically as we sat on the couch together then after that he smiled and said " I love you so much I'm glad that you and I are still alive just like Laurie ,my dad and my mother are they are still with us ." He said happily ."Yes I'm happy about that too sweetheart ." I had said as I smiled at him .I loved him so much I was so happy when he was with me he was indeed the cutest boy that I've ever fell in love with .


	33. Cast Of The Story :)

Charlie Heaton As Sam Alexander Mayfield

Lili Taylor As Lynda Allison Mayfield

Tom Hiddleston As Christopher Stephen Mayfield

Nancy Kyes As Annie Brackett

Me As Erin Collins

Jamie Lee Curtis As Laurie Strode

And Nick Castle As Michael Myers


End file.
